


Snow-bored fight

by Zalibeeth



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I'm not very good at tagging, Snow, Snowball Fight, bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalibeeth/pseuds/Zalibeeth
Summary: When you are stuck with Soundwave on a mission to track some sort of energy provider to create new Energon, you get bored. Since you're somewhere up North and snow is surrounding you on all sides, you decide to have a little fun with the mech you're stuck with. It doesn't help that you have a few extra feelings for him as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caity (from Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caity+%28from+Tumblr%29).



A soft crunch was heard as your boot stepped into the freshly fallen snow. You looked around at the surrounding area and smiled. You were surrounded by trees. Pines, oaks, maples, and birch; It had just snowed and everything was sparkling in the bright sun. You could see small prints in the snow from the woodland creatures scurrying around as you noticed two squirrels running around a tree to your left. 

You weren’t completely sure why you were here. A loud thump sounded next to you as a metal foot stepped to your right. You glanced up to the large, blue mech and sighed as he was observing something in the distance.

“Soundwave, why are we here? I love the snow, don’t get me wrong. But, you never explained why we needed to come out here.” You asked to the large mech.   
Soundwave glanced down towards your small human form. “Objective: find energy source and report back to Megatron,” he responded, looking back up to the trees.  
“But, why Northern Michigan? Or are we in Canada? I don’t know. Why here? What source is there?” You ask, kicking some snow into the air so it shimmers back down.  
“According to Megatron, we have been repetitive with our drawing sites. We were sent to find new energy farther North.” He responded, still scanning the tree line.  
You huff and start to wander towards the left. “According to Megatron, I shouldn’t be alive, but nooooo. I’m the stubborn Decepticon human that has stupid feelings,” you mumble walking to the edge of a tree. As you walked under, a plop of snow landed on your head, soaking your hair instantly. You gave a surprised yelp as the snow water dripped down your neck. You heard snow being shifted and you looked over to see Soundwave giving you a slight look of concern. 

“I’m okay, just a bit of snow fell on top of me. I over reacted. Sorry.” You smiled slightly. Soundwave shrugged slightly and turned back to his scanning.   
You looked around after the snow drip and tried to figure out something to keep you busy, at least until Soundwave was finished and the both of you could go back to base. You saw pinecones, more animals, and snow. As you were thinking, another piece of snow fell from the tree above you and landed, this time, on your neck. You shivered as the water melted down your shirt. The feeling reminded you of when you were younger and had full on snowball wars with your friends. 

Finally, an idea came along. You glanced over to see Soundwave with his back turned. You smile mischievously and stoop down to gather a handful of snow in either hand. You stand up as you make a snowball. You glance back to Soundwave to make sure he still can’t see you. Once the ball was made, you drew back your arm and threw it up towards the back of Soundwave’s head. A solid thunk sound resonated around the area as the ball made its mark and connected with the back of the mech’s head.   
Soundwave froze and turned around slowly. He placed his sights on your small form. You smiled and waved while walking slightly like it wasn’t you who just threw the snowball. Soundwave narrowed his optics at you slightly, but turned around and continued with the scan while keeping an eye on you as well. 

You smile, well aware that he was watching you now. You move in slow movements, seemingly aimless. But, you were trying to get back behind Soundwave for a second hit. Your opportunity came a couple minutes later when Soundwave had to move to continue the scanning process. You smiled and cupped another snowball in your hands. You aimed and hit just to the left of the first impact. Soundwave rounded on you, optics glaring. He did not expect the second snowball you had just made to land between his optics. 

You burst out laughing at the picture before you. Soundwave was frozen in front of you, but you could see his optics shifting, trying to look at the snow that was plastered to his face plate. You doubled over from the laughter and desperately tried to stop, but anytime you looked back up to the mech, giggles bubbled up causing you to break out in laughter again.

Once you had finally calmed down, you stood up, wiping your eyes from the tears that had gathered there. You glanced at Soundwave to see him wiping the white slush and flinging it to the side. He glanced at your giggling form and watched as you bent down and grabbed another handful of snow to create your third snowball.   
Mission forgotten, Soundwave mimicked your movements and scooped up handfuls of snow and packed into what for him was a snowball, but for you, it was the width of a good-sized tree. You threw your snowball and landed a solid hit on the front of his chassis. He moved to throw the snow chunk at you, but after seeing the size of snowballs you made, he broke off a small piece and lobbed it at you. 

Still giggling, you never saw the snow coming and looked up just as the snow made contact with your face. The white powder stunned you for only a second until you laughed fully and wiped the snow out of your face. Soundwave smiled slightly under his face mask and picked another piece of snow off the snow chunk he held and threw it towards you again. 

You stooped down to grab more snow and the snow piece Soundwave threw sailed over your head. You heard a small sound of disappointment from the mech standing in front of you and looked up to see him grab another piece and swing it towards you. You were quick to your feet and dodged the snowball hurling at your face and countered with an attack of your own. Your attack landed as Soundwave was trying to move out of the way. 

“Face is Sounds, you’re a bit too slow for this game!” You laugh gleefully and crouch to create another ball of snow. 

Suddenly, you heard Soundwave’s cassette compartment open. “Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw. Take snow and attack y/n with it. Do not physically harm.” Soundwave’s voice rumbled through the forest surrounding you as five cassette tapes were launched from the compartment and transformed into each of the five mini-cassettes. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw went immediately to the air while Ravage, Rumble, and Frenzy looked around confused from the new landscape. 

“Hey, dad, what’s this all about?” Frenzy asked. He grabbed some of the snow at this feet and messed with it in his hands.

“It’s called snow,” Rumble answered and grabbed a small ball and chucked it at his twin. “And that is what’s called a snowball.” Frenzy was stunned as the snow dripped from his face plate back to the ground.

You laughed from the group and grabbed another snowball to launch towards Soundwave. When the impact was heard from the group of five below, they turned to watch you grab more snow and aim another throw towards Soundwave while dodging his next volley.

“Hey, Frenzy, Rumble, could you come over here real quick?” You asked dodging another spray of snow. Soundwave was just scooping fresh snow and attempting to throw it you making it harmless snow dust. You watched as the twin brother made their way over. You hoped they wouldn’t grab snow and shove it in your face like Soundwave asked, but you had high hopes.

“Hey, y/n, what are you and dad doing?” Rumble asked. He and his brother watched the fight continue. Both Buzzsaw and Laserbeak had made their way to you as well. You threw your next ball towards the cassettes father and turned and held you arm out for the metallic birds. Both landed on your arm and you petted both of their heads while ducking from another snowball made from Soundwave.

“Well, your father and I are having what’s called a snowball fight. It’s where two parties create balls of snow and then throw them at each other while trying to dodge the other’s attacks. It’s really quite fun.” You saw that both Frenzy and Rumble looked excited when you saw you had to throw stuff at other people. Ravage had made his way over and he leaned against your side and you stroked his head. Even if they all were metal, you cared for them as if they were your pets or children. “I need everyone’s help. Your father asked you to attack me with the snow, which I’m grateful you haven’t done. So, why not try and attack him instead. We’ll use his own forces against him!” You said. You looked back over to see another snowball sailing in the air. You raised your arm to send Buzzsaw and Laserbeak back to the skies before tumbling to your right and rolling out of the way. The ball ended up hitting Rumble instead of yourself. 

Frenzy burst out in laughter and you could here a chortle come from Ravage. Rumble wiped the snow off and ducked down to create a ball. He showed it to you and lobed back at his dad after you gave a thumbs up. You watched as Soundwave realized that his cassettes had turned against him and began to hide behind one of the trees. Yes, his shoulders and most of his pelvis were showing due to the tree not being big enough, but it didn’t stop both Buzzsaw and Laserbeak to swoop down and grab snow in their talons and dropping it on the head of Soundwave. 

From what you could see, Soundwave was beginning to become frantic as six against one. He scooped up a large amount of snow and chucked it behind him as he ran for a new cover. He glanced over his shoulder and you could tell he was actually having fun. A smile crept on your face as you realized that this may be the first time Soundwave had ever had actual “fun”. You ran forwards scooping snow from the ground and scaled a young tree that had lots of branches. You waited while the cassettes continue to barrage him with snow. Sounds slowly made his way to your tree. Just when he was close enough, you held the snowball in your hand and leaped off the tree onto his shoulder to smear the snow across his face plate. He looked stunned from your surprise attack and stopped. The cassettes surrounding the area realized that the “battle” was won and started cheering. You could see the twins giving each other high fives and ravage spun in circles. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw flew in circles around trees squawking in victory as well.

You cheered with the cassettes as well and sat down on Soundwave’s shoulder, legs dangling down over the side. You leaned back on your hands and took a slight breather from the adrenaline the snowball fight had caused you. Soundwave glanced over to you and you could tell that his optics seemed softer than the normal hard, calculating look they have. He raised a hand towards his shoulder and gestured you to hop on so he could lower you to the ground. Before stepping on, you wiped most of the snow off face plate. He seemed surprised at your actions and after you were done, he hesitated when lowering you down. 

Finally having your feet on the snowy ground, Soundwave called his cassettes back into his chest chamber. You smiled as each flew back into their home. Once the panel had been sealed, Soundwave looked over to you and you could visibly see what would be considered a smile on his face. It was covered by his mouth guard, but the rest of his face said enough. Turning around, he never said a word and finished with the scanning. You were too tired and sat against a tree that had relatively little snow underneath it. 

After a few more minutes, Soundwave turned back to you and placed his hand on the ground next to you. You knew this was your cue to climb back on so both of you could head back to base. You smiles and climbed on, sitting down cross-legged in the middle of his palm so he could gently curl his digits around to prevent you from falling during the flight.

On your way back, silence enveloped around the both of you. But, you were okay with that. It was a peaceful silence with just the wind whipping around the metallic hand surrounding you. Just as the base was coming into view, Soundwave held you slightly closer to his chest cavity to protect you from the impact of the water. Just before entering, you heard him utter six words.

“Thank you y/n. That was…..fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone, this is my first fic on this site, so this is a pretty big step for me. I'm planning on starting to write more soon, but this was done for a Secret Santa thing on Tumblr. So, Caity, if you're reading this, sorry this is later than the 1st of January, but I wanted it to be as perfect as possible. So yeah, hope you all had happy holidays and good luck out there in the world. Sometimes, only a smile and be the best for one person's day.


End file.
